Feels Like Home
by Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: The world may be a strange place at the moment, but nothing could ever ruin the feeling he had right now with his best girls. He was home. 2nd piece for the 'Moments' series.


**AN:** So here is the second part for this series! I was really hoping to finish this before weekend but school works got in the way so...just go on read and I hope you like it! Leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I just own the oc and the plot. Nothing more.

* * *

 **Feels Like Home**

Steve woke up early in the morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He ran his hand across it and felt that it was still warm. She just got out of bed. He closed his eyes once more and few seconds later, he felt the bed dipped a few inches and he smelled the familiar scent of his wife.

Peggy didn't bother to fall back to sleep again so instead she leaned back against their bed and combed her fingers through Steve's hair. She saw him smile softly, "good morning."

Peggy chuckled and greeted him back, "good morning darling."

Steve stirred to his side so he was facing Peggy's torso. He draped his arm across her and spoke to her stomach, "good morning little one, have you been good for mommy this morning?" He kissed her stomach before looking up at Peggy.

She chuckled and nodded, "oh the morning sickness is bloody uncomfortable but nothing unmanageable. This little one is very quiet." Placing a hand over her abdomen, she then noticed that Steve was still staring at her, "what?"

Steve smiled brighter and sat up so he's face to face with Peggy. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he look over her beautiful face. Peggy could see so many emotion running through him that moment and her heart beats faster. Finally, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Feeling his warmth, Peggy closed her eyes and smiled although the next thing Steve did shocked her when he kissed her nose. She giggled and as she open her eyes, she's nose to nose with her husband. So Peggy had no choice but to keep eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes. She took a deep breath and the next thing she knew was, Steve Rogers kissing her tenderly on the lips. It was full of love, care, passion, and comfort. It felt wonderful.

It felt like home.

Once Peggy opened her eyes, she saw Steve still looking at her with a big smile, "thank you Peg."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and caressed his cheek, "for what?"

He took a deep breath and shrugged, "for being the mother of my child. For being my partner in everything. For being my rock and my compass, for showing me what I really am, and for being who you are. I don't know how I got so lucky but I'm so thankful that it's you I get to spend the rest of my life with," by now tears were streaming down both of their faces but neither bothered to wipe them. "You're my everything Margaret Carter, I would show you everyday how much I love you and our kid. Thank you for being my home."

Peggy pulled him for another kiss and said against their lips, "you're still so dramatic."

Steve pulled back a little and chuckled, "you still love me for it."

"Oh Steve, I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"So would I."

* * *

As they were getting ready for work, Steve heard Peggy groan from the other side of the room. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "what's the matter?"

Peggy looked at herself in the mirror before turning to Steve and burying her face in his chest. She said something that Steve did not understand since her voice was muffled. So he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "what is it?" He wiped the tears that streamed down her face.

Peggy sighed and muttered, "damn hormones," she paused and looked back at Steve, "it's just that I'm six months pregnant and I look like hell. Nothing fits me anymore. I look bloody fat in whatever I wear and I feel so frustrated everytime. Add that to my job which is so stupid by the way, I don't get it! I served during the war and now I'm back to being someone's secretary." Tears were again back at her face as she continued, "I feel, I feel like I can't do this anymore, I'm too scared to be a mother. There's so many things going on in my mind and I don't know if I'll be able to take this responsibility."

Despite the pain his wife was currently in, Steve still smiled at her and wiped her tears away, "Peg, being a parent will be hard, I'll give you that. But you're not gonna do this alone. I'll be with you and I'll support you all through it. Yes you're getting a little rounder but I don't care," he kissed her forehead before resuming, "you're still the most beautiful, amazing, and wonderful woman that I've ever met and I love you very much." Peggy nodded at him, "now, I know you're not happy with you're work right now at the SSR and you know I can always talk to them to give them some sense."

"Oh Steve I love you so much."

He kissed Peggy's head one more time before hugging her, "sweetie, I would do anything just to make you the happiest girl in the world."

Peggy pulled back and kissed him, when they broke apart she smiled brightly, "oh becoming mrs. Steve Rogers made me the happiest girl already."

Steve chuckled and gave her one last kiss before he let her finish getting ready.

* * *

Steve had been staring at the plain white wall for god knows how long. He kept clenching his fist and it took all his will power not to burst into the room and make a scene. He released a breath and rested his head on his clasped hands.

It seemed like forever since his wife went into labor, but a few more minutes passed and he heard someone cleared their throat, "Captain Rogers? Your wife's looking for you." The nurse never had seen anyone act that fast the way he saw the soldier did. One blink later, he was just facing thin air.

Steve's breath got caught in his throat when he saw the scene before him, his wife was cradling his child, their child, in her arms with a soft smile on her face. Everybody in the room stopped for a moment when he appeared by the door. Noticing the silence in the room, Peggy looked up and met her husband's eyes, "well Steve, are you just gonna stand there?" She quipped.

He shook his head and walked towards his family, immediately he kissed her forehead before tilting Peggy's chin up and kissed her tenderly. When the kiss ended they both had smiles on their faces, "I am so happy I couldn't think of anything to say that could tell you how much I love you."

Peggy chuckled despite the exhaustion as Steve settled beside her and put his arms around her, "meet your daughter Steve."

Steve's eyes were filled with unshed tears and suddenly he felt himself craving to hold his daughter, "can I?" Peggy nodded and passed their daughter to her husband.

When she was finally placed in his father's arms, Steve couldn't help but to finally let his tears fall. He gently kissed her forehead and swayed gently, "I love you so much honey, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you and your mother safe. I'll love you with all my heart and I promise that I'll be the best father for you. We're gonna have our disagreements and conflicts but I'll always be by your side. I'm gonna show you how beautiful the world is and how lucky we are. I love you so so much little one, I can't wait to prove it to you." After that he handed her back to Peggy just as a nurse walked up to them.

"Have you decided a name for your little girl?"

Steve and Peggy looked at each other and nodded, Peggy looked at her daughter and smiled, "welcome to the world Catherine Elizabeth."

Steve once again kissed the top of Peggy's head and he felt complete. He was there with his family, and that's enough.

The world may be a strange place at the moment, but nothing could ever ruin the feeling he had right now. He was home.

* * *

 **AN:** I'll try to post another piece by the end of next week in between school stuff and sorts. Leave a review!


End file.
